The Slave
by allison102
Summary: Elena wakens from her coffin. She joins the Originals in NYC and new relationships form. Forget the entire show of the Originals including Haylee and Marcel. A tale of romance, friendship,confusion and vengeance. ... Please give a review, criticism welcomed.
1. The Meeting

Elena's opened as she slowly rises. She place her hands on her head which implies great confusion. She glances at her legs. Astonished by the reality of waking. She turns her head expecting to see a handsome Salvator.

"Hello Love." Elena's face instantly drops as she see's Klaus. Fear hits her harder than a lightning bolt on stormy night. She begins to move out of the coffin onto the floor. Standing up she faces Klaus. Her heart beating fast.

"Klaus, what...how..um.. what are you doing here" Elena asked but is in a position of caution. Trust isn't found anywhere in the room.

"Elena, I need you and I'm not really giving you a choice. Now your going to come with me if you want all your little friends back home to live."

Elena looks at Klaus as if she were anaylizing him. She has no clue to the current situation. She steps back thinking that will give her some advantage if she were to run. "A few questions. When is it? Where am I? and What do you want?" Elena's hand is infront of her to keep him back.

"It 2020. You've been in the coffin for for seven years. Bonnies still breaths. I found a way to get you out without her dying so be grateful. The Salvators don't know your awake and their not going to." Klaus stares at Elena. Letting her process, he pauses for a moment. "If you do what I need you'll go home. I need the doppelganger for protection. To complete spells I need. Your blood since you're a fragile human being."

Elena is completely dismayed. She doesn't know how to react. She keeps thinking about her friends and if Klaus would hurt them. A lot can change. "I'll go with you but tell me what's going on with my friends."

Klaus smirked as she complied. He felt he owed her an explanation of what happened over the years. "Matt got some girl cop, she's great for him. He walked away from it all but she died and well he was left to hate everyone. Bonnie and Enzo were a thing but sadly Rebekah killed Enzo when Bonnie wouldn't preform a simple well flipped the switch a few years back. . He hid in a coffin for three years to pass time. When Stefan woke him up while running from some huntress Damon lost it. He couldn't handle it, so he turned it off less than a year later." Elena eyes watered up as she just silently listened to Klaus. "Caroline had Alaric's and that witches babies after they were magically transferred to her. She helps raise them now. Stefan is with his first love he met in 1863. Jeremey well he stayed in Mystic Falls with Anna. Oh yes that vampire is back. Tyler, I don't know what happened to him, he just left."

Elena overwhelmed by what she heard, just stands there for a couple minutes. After wiping her tears she finally speaks, "If I don't have a choice- lets go"

Klaus grinned his typical evil grin. "Well then, oh to New York my little doppelgänger


	2. The Realization

8 Months Later

"I don't understand, why you eat these things. There so weird." Rebekah stated. They were standing in the kitchen of their penthouse in Central Park. The view is spectacular.

"Well blood isn't exactly part of my diet," Elena jokes. Rebekah laughs in response. Elena grabs a glass cup from the cabinet. She heads towards the fridge where she fills it with cold water then takes a sip. "Klaus wont budge, will he?"

Rebekah puts down her food and looks at Elena. She says with great sincerity, "Elena, I tried. These past couple weeks you've been done. You finished what we needed but he thinks your still useful. The doppleganger is the key to every powerful spell and whether we like or not. Klaus wont let you go. I'm sorry" Rebekah puts her head down as the two stand their in silence.

Meanwhile, Elijah sits in the favorite bar. Wearing his typical suit style He ordered a bourbon earlier. A man sits next to him. He wears a dark hoodie and a some raggedy old jeans. Elijah glances at him. Watching him order the same drink. "Can I help you?" Elijah asks.

"I need the doppleganger." Elijah snickers at his demand but the man continues, "II'm not joking, just a pint. My cousin needs a spell to reverse a curse."

As the main continues his explanation, Elijah tunes him out. He gets up after a few seconds and whispers, "I'm not some charity service." He exits the bar with content. He heads home.

Elijah enters his home only to see Elena on the couch with Klaus. Elijah ignores them and goes up to his room.

Elena has her legs bent on the couch. Klaus is telling her about how he wished she could leave but needs her. Klaus stares at Elena. Her flawless skin and gorgeous eyes make him speechless but he can't think that. He doesn't know what it means but that she despises him. "Elena, I know you want to go home but please stay. I need your help. I'm sorry that you suffer but I can protect you."

Klaus's british accent was always one of the few things she could stand about him. She loves accents. "Lets go for a walk"

The two of them walk through the park. The stars shimmer above them. The weather is chilly so Elena has some fashionable coat on. "Klaus why I'm still here. I did everything."

"Would it be right if I said I enjoyed the company," Klaus teased. Elena smiled but then grew a look of seriousness. "I have been alone with my family for so long. Now your always here and your different. New. I have someone to talk to that answers honestly. Even if that honesty is out of hatred. Plus your blood makes you very valuable." Elena playfully hits him after that comment. The two talk and walk for a while.

Then finally Elena begins to get deep. "Klaus, was it hard?" Klaus looked at her as a sign to elaborate. "Whenever something worth attaching to leaves. I mean do you miss any of it"

Klaus stops and Elena does along with him. They travel to a bench a few feet away. Klaus sighs. "Yes, I miss this one cottage a couple hundred years ago. It had these yellow flowers planted in front. It always smelled like cinnamon. They had the most beautifully hand carved furniture." Klaus paused as Elena just listened. "I miss those oddly wild flapper girls from the 20's. I loved those dresses. I miss the sense of clean air before all this industrial pollution. I miss the times when I was able to sit at a bar and drink rum with my so called mates joking about the times in the Revolutionary War. Most importantly I miss not having that craving for blood. I'm used to it. I've had a lot time for that but at first I was inconsolable." Elena had a confused expression pass across her face. " Yeah I know. I would cry when I was alone. Guilt consumed me. After I killed Ester, every moment for almost three decades I would plea. As if I were apologizing to her, begging for her forgiveness. I would weep every second I was away from my brothers and sister. I sometimes cried out her name like a lost boy because thats exactly what I was a lost little boy." Klaus wiped away the tears and stared at Elena. "Your the first person I ever told that to. I don't understand why its so easy to talk to you. My prisoner."

Elena wrapped her arms around him. She just hugged him and that was exactly what he needed.

3 days later.

"You cheat," Rebekah whined.

"Rebekah, she's surrounded by two vampires with super senses. How could she have cheated." Elijah remarked.

"Oh so the human beat out people with centuries of practice." Rebekah exclaimed.

"Well maybe you should of spent more time throwing darts." Elena mocked.

Rebekah glared and then threw the dart. She got 6 points. "How does she have better aim?"

Klaus entered the room. "By the likes of it Rebekah is losing." Rebekah gives i'm the death glare. "Relax little sister. I came in to say that with the world of Elena spreading it isn't safe for her here anymore."

"Suddenly you care about her safety?" Rebekah questioned.

"Well Nicklaus. If you're worried about her safety. Don't. She has three originals protecting her, she'll be fine. Now double or nothing." says Elijah.

Klaus leaves the room but Elena follows him out the door. "Klaus wait. They were joking."

"Your life isn't a joke," Klaus shockingly points out.

"It sweet you care however your watching me. Nobody will touch me if it means facing any of you." Elena states. Klaus begins to loosen the tension in his hands. "Now I got tickets to that festival tonight and well your all I got so Klaus please join me." Klaus nods.


	3. The Invitation

"What is it Elijah?" Rebekah wondered as he walked in holding what appeared as an invitation.

"It seems we were invited to a ball," Elijah handed her the already opened envelope.

She opened it up.

 _NiKlaus, Rebekah, Elijah Mikaelson_

 _Your Cordially Invited to_

 **The New Years Ball**

 _A campaign benefit for the mayor himself_

 _Please Attend_

 _Sincerely_

 _Mayor_ Seurole

"They didn't even invite Elena." Rebekah commented.

"Well she'll be coming anyway," Elijah said.

"Suppose so," Rebekah remarked.

That night.

Klaus stood looking in the mirror at his reflection. He ties his black silk tie around his youthful neck. "Well brother, what do you think?" Klaus asked as Elijah walked in the room.

"Classy. Elena is getting ready with Rebekah in the other room." Klaus chuckles to Elijah's words. "Well you know can't be up there with all that talk about hair and make up and stuff."

"I see. How does she look?" Klaus asked.

"Niklaus, I caution you," Elijah states. Klaus moved in front of his brother. "All I'm saying is that Elena wont live forever and if you well are interested you'll turn her and she'll hate you."

"What are you implying"

"Over the last nine months, I watched her turn from an object to a person in your eyes. I watched her dig under your skin. I saw her get to you in a way I've never seen done. She got to you, its what Elena Gilbert does." Elijah said.

"Listen to me. Elena is nothing more then blood to me. Sweet doppleganger blood." Klaus began to storm out of the room.

"She was at first" Elijah yelled after his brother. Who stopped after hearing his words. Then continued out the door.

An hour later. Klaus and Rebekah arrived at the ball. The two came together while Elijah and Elena drove separately. Rebekah dressed in a long royal blue gown with six inch silver heels. Her hair pinned back in the old fashioned curled style. Her necklace shinned with matching earrings. She word a jewel incrusted bracelet. The two entered the ball with caution - not understanding the true nature of them receiving an invite.

"Keep your eyes open," Klaus reminded his sister.

The two scanned the room. Nothing suspicious. Minutes later the mayor walks up to the. "You must be the Mikaelson's.

"Yes and your Mayor Seurole, I presume," Rebekah says. The Mayor confirms his identification. They three of the them exchange handshakes. "So a benfit ball, how'd are name get thrown in the invite list?" Rebekah interrogated.

Klaus glared at her., "Now Rebekah lets not be rude."

The mayor laughed, "Well I have a list of the highest paid income residents in the city. I simply invited all my supporters or the ones who are undecided."

"Well, if we decide to donate, you'll be the first to know," Klaus said with obvious attitude. The sibilings walked right past him.

Klaus turned and saw Elena and Elijah. Elijah in a gray suit with a fancy darker tie. His polished dress shoes were black and his hair nicely combed. Elena on the other hand wore a stunning strapless, metallic laced gown. She had a beautiful diamond necklace and diamond earrings to go alongs. Klaus stood watching her enter almost drooling. Her hair was curled the way it always is at balls. She stood with such grace and elegance. More than one male watched her with infatuation. Elijah escorted Elena to the dance floor. He whispered in her ear. She smiled at what he said. They intwined their fingers and had excellent posture. Music began to play. The danced. Elena followed Elijah's lead. To the right he stepped moving their hips. He held her hand as she spun under it only to fall back in his arms.

Klaus left his sisters said and walked up to the pair. "May I cut in?" Klaus asked more in a rhetorical manor. Elijah nodded and handed Klaus her hand as he left the floor.

Klaus's eyes locked to Elena's. The two danced to the romantic music of the night. This is the first time they have ever danced with each other. There faces inches apart. "I never knew you could dance so well," Elena remarked.

Klaus smiled in almost a blushing way. "Well I never showed you before." Klaus took his right hand and raised it from her waist to her upper middle back. He applied a gentle pressure to her back. He subtly glanced behind Elena. As he widen his stance her brought his right foot forward. Klaus gently lowered Elena backwards. He kept her spine straight as she soon caught on to what he was doing. His arm raised up with her abdominals as he pressed his foot into the floor.

"Impressed now?" Klaus joked as Elena couldn't help but softly laugh. "Elena, I'm sorry."

Elena's gaze met his," For what?"

Klaus responded, "Keeping you here all these months,"

Elena said with pure kindness, "I know but I understand.."

Klaus interrupted her in mid sentence. "Elena, you can leave. I want you to go home to everyone."

Elena looked at Klaus for a long pause. She took a deep breath. She tries to find a response but doesn't know why she can't. She finally says, " Klaus, I can't go home. They've moved on. Whether or not anybody is happy, if I come into their lives I will screw it all up. I don't know how to go home. To just storm in an pry everyone from a life they built. Klaus, I know that you just said I go home but I'm afraid. They've spent so long away from that what could I do. You said it yourself why destroy it all. They will spend the rest of their lives protecting me, especially Damon and Stefan. Jeremy is happy, I can't take it away. So if you want me to leave I'll go but is there a possibility that I can stay."

Klaus brushed through Elena's hare with his bare hand. "My family will always have a place for you."

Elena smiled and so did Klaus. For the first time since she woke up, she felt like she wasn't alone and maybe she will never be again.

The two of them just danced in that room for the next hour. Neither spoke a word only listened to the sound of the music. Elena rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel warmth from his body. At that moment Elena felt confused. She wasn't compelled to stay or go but was given a choice. She realized that Klaus never hurt her. That he just didn't want to be alone. That he never wanted to be alone. She got this feeling in the pit of her stomach. One she knew what it meant but didn't understand why. She just couldn't have feelings for the hybrid not after everything he's done to her.

After that hour, Klaus went to fetch Elena something to drink. He walked to get her a cup of wine. After he poured it he turned back and she had vanished. Klaus put down the glass and began to search the room. His adrenaline started to increase. He found Elijah with some girl who he would of ended the night with but Klaus grabbed Elijah and told him Elena was missing. Elijah's face dropped out of worry. The two went to each corner of the room and quickly Rebekah joined in. The searched upstairs and down. The bathrooms the alley. Every inch of that property in and out plus its surroundings. Klaus grew more and more impatient as the each minute passed and Elena was still not found. Klaus began shoving and threatening random civilians. He knew she wouldn't just leave so where was she?

Elena's eyes opened. At first it was blurry but the image cleared up quickly. She recognized that she was in some room mostly likely a warehouse. She saw window but nothing outside it but the darkness of the night. She immediately realized there was nothing for miles.

She saw a man's back. Medium height and dressed in dark clothing.

"Ah glad you're awake my dear." the man said. He was playing with items on a table.

"What.." Elena said dazed. "How'd I get here?" Elena questioned.

"I drugged you." The man so blatantly answered.

"Why?"

"Because your the key to getting revenge on those I truly hate. Those who abandoned me."

"The Originals," Elena suggested.

"No not just them. You, your brother, Matt, pretty much everyone you care about." The man turned to her. "And I will get my revenge."

Elena gasped after fully seeing his face. Her eyes widened with fear. Her heartbeat rising in pace. Her hands began to shake. Her breath got louder and louder.

"Kol"


	4. The Captive

Tears flooded down Elena's face. Her hands chained up to a rusty old ole. Elena was so baffled by who was standing directly in front of her. She could hardly breath with fear.

Kol stepped to her. "You know Elena I say their are seven things a person ever does something for. Your a prime example. You go to school to gain success which is power. You act always out of love or fear of those you love. Etc. So those seven things are envy, fear, love, vengeance, power, guilt and faith. Those things are all what every act you have committed originated from, correct? Well you see I have always had a real quality of equality. I was never equal to my other siblings. I wasn't part of their always and forever. I was the brother who was considered the nuisance. Trapped in a box for over a century only to be reawaken and unable to kill Klaus. And now not to mention the fact that I want him dead but he has something of mine." Kol leaned right next to Elena's ear. He whispered, "And now I have something of his." Kol stepped back. He stared at Elena like she was his puppet.

"Klaus doesn't care about me, he only cares about what I am," Elena struggled to say.

"Oh you oblivious girl," Kol reacted. Confused Elena turned her head as if she was curious of what the vampire had to say. "I have never seen Klaus care about someone so much that he doesn't know how to act. You see Elena, Klaus has always expressed his feelings in a sort of narcissistic way. But you are the only girl I have ever seen him not express his feelings with. So what makes you so special that every vampire seems to just fall in love with you so easily. What is so appealing about Elena Gilbert."

Elena was shaking. Her body wanting to fall asleep but her curiosity kept her ears wide open. "if he cares so dang much, where is he?"

Kol's sardonic grin revealed his true enjoyment. "Because by the time Klaus turned around we were most likely 50 miles out of Manhattan. Klaus will never find you on his on or with my brother's and sister's help. Elena welcome to lets call it, your temporary home." Kol stroked Elena's cheek the way sociopath would pet his victims. Elena bottled up all her emotion so she would not give him the satisfaction of her fearfulness. "You know Elena I while back I ran into someone and he got me thinking, why only go after Klaus. I mean yeah he kept me rotting for a hundred years however who actually finished me off. Jeremey." Elena's face suddenly broke out in terror. Fear permeated her expression. Her body tensed up through her increasingly fast rage.

"What'd you do?" Elena asked with pure disdain.

"Nothing," Kol sighed. "I never searched for your brother. I ran into someone though who helped with the process of stabbing me. Matt."

"Matt," Elena got worried. She couldn't bare to think of what happened to the guy she once played in the sandbox with.

"Yes, the blonde townie went on some retreat with his friends. I was only awake for a few days when I bumped into him." Elena took a deep breath to calm her nerves but Kol continued to aggravate her. "You see I was just trying to figure out everything after I was pulled away from death. I woke up in some abandon town I once called home. I traveled to meet witch for a locater spell in Vegas. But little did I know Matt would be gambling his way. Well i kept him prisoner ever since. Now how long ago was that? Hmm. Let me think. 2 maybe 3 months no years. But was is two or perhaps four. Wait I know it was 17 months ago. I've been alive for 11 months now. See I originally snatched him to get back at Jeremey. Plotting my revenge. But here I was six months ago to find Elena Gilbert alive. Not only but as i was watching my erratic brother evolve into truly caring about someone besides my sickening sibilings. To develop the idea of really cherishing a person. I knew keeping Matt hostage all that time meant something. Now where do I begin. I mean you must be _dying_ to know how we crossed paths. Well you see

 _17 months ago._

Matt walked into the casino. He and his friends have been planning this trip for months. Getting away from work is exactly what he needed. He was stressed from work and stuff."Man, I needed this." Matt said.

"Yeah nothing but booze, girls, and gambling," Tony excidietly added. Tony was one of Matt's friend from the department.

"Come on guys were in Vegas. And remember what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Sam, another one of Matt's co-workers added.

The guys each checked into their rooms and met back downstairs 20 minutes later. Matt wore a jacket that looked like a lumberjack. But he did wear a shirt that complimented his blue eyes. So we ready.

Couple hours later Matt was at the craps table. He was destroying in it as if he was a bull dozer. He had a hot girl attached to his hip. She wore a pink silky dress that made her body pop. Matt let the women blow on his die. He rolled it across the table and a cheer roared. Sevens. Matt was on fire. Then a man came next to him.

"Matt Donovan. The Mystic Falls human legend winning at craps." Matt turned to see Kol. "How long has it been?"

"You're not real," Matt suggested.

"Oh on the contrary, I am here, and I am here to win." Kol grinned. He rolled the die and won that hand. Matt looked disappointed at the game.

"Why are you here?" Matt asked.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private." Kol recommended.

"Why so you can drain me dry. I don't think so." Matt scolded.

"I said," Kol looked deep into Matt's eyes. His pupils dilated as he was compelled. "Lets go somewhere a little more private."

Matt got up and leaving behind his earnings. He followed Kol upstairs to an empty hotel room.

 _Now_

"Where is he!" Elena shouted.

"Now, there is no need for yelling. I'll show where he is all you have to do is ask nicely." Kol said with a dashing smirk.

"Kol, will you please show me Matt?" Elena asked with a soft gentle voice that still had some restrain from it.

"How bout now but with a tad more pleading involved." Kol teased.

Elena felt useless but she needed to know if Matt was okay or not. "Kol, my ever so great vampire. King over the rest will you please bring me to Matt?" Elena begged.

Kol smiled and grabbed the girl. He unchained her. Elena rubbed her wrist showing how uncomfortable she was. Kol brought her up. Elena's knees trembled so much she almost collapsed onto the ground. He tried to help her move but she refused. She just walked right past him to show strength even though Kol knew the way.

Kol lead Elena into a dark room. She could hardly see. He pulled a string and a single light bulb turned on. Matt was there. In an empty room with nothing but four dull walls Matt was centered. If Elena didn't know it was already him she most likely would not have identified him. His hands tied together by a a metal chain. The chain ran from his hands up to the ceiling were his almost lifeless body hung. His clothes were in shambles. Holes everywhere covered in dirt that they appeared to be pretty much rags. His body was covered in dirt and bruise. Dried and wet blood were all over. One of his eyes was swollen shut. His teeth were bent and some missing. A few of his fingernails were torn off completely. His hands were filled with calluses. He was barefoot. He didn't move a muscle as she entered the room. Once she did Kol locked the door behind her.

Elena ran to him. "Matt," she cried. She was unable to keep her tears inside. "Matty it's me, it's Elena."

Mat gulped some nothingness. "Elena," he took all the energy in the world to speak her short syllabled name.

"Yeah Matt. Your gonna be okay," Elena slowly untied his arms so the pain wouldn't be great. She gently lowered his body as she did with it. She put him up against a corner. She sat him down and then took a seat right next to him. The floor was cold but better than hanging from the ceiling. Elena put her hand on his face. She kissed his forhead out of love. She doesn't know how this happened but knows one thing Kol is responsible.

Matt feel asleep before Elena could talk to him. But she was okay with that. He needed rest and she just sat next to him. Her head laid on his shoulder and she waited silently until after a while she fell asleep.

Elena heard a door burst open. Kol strode in with a tray. Matt woke up next to her. It was the best night sleep he had since Vegas. Kol set the tray down infromnt of him Their was two bottles of water, two apples, and two bags of chips.

"I'd ration this if i were you. You wont be getting anymore." Kol started to leave the room. But before he left he stopped and with his back turned he said, "Oh and Elena, I was on yout phone and couldn't help but call my brother he was slightly pissed off. Anyway I told him to meet me back where I kidnapped you a couple miles away. So if he shows up then I guess you get more food but when he does I might just use this handy stake Esther gave me. That's right you can't truly kill any original I guess. The always want to kill each other. Bye now." Kol left the room.

Matt was staring at Elena. Trying to process. After Kol left he finally spoke but his voice alone sounded weak and destroyed," Does this mean Bonnie's dead?"

Elena responded with her voice being so gentle, Matt couldn't help but feel safer now that she was with him. "No." She began to tear up. "matt, I've been alive for nine and a half months. I've been in New York."

"If you've been up why haven't you come for any of us?" Matt said. But there was a hint of aggravation as he spoke now.

"At first I was compelled."

"At First? So what about after that."

"Matt please don't make assumptions. I've been with the Mikaelsons- not Kol- and i don't know I just didn't." She paused to try and figure out the words to say. "I knew if I came home I would screw everything up. I heard that everyone was happy. Everyone moved on."

Matt looked directly into her eye's. "Does it look like I'm happy?" Matt said. His face grim and defeated. Elena sniffled trying to hide that fact that on the inside she was hysterically breaking down.

"I'm sorry, if I knew you were kept prisoner then.."

Matt interrupted her, "then what Elena you would of come for me. Save it your breath for someone who wants it. I certainly don't.

Hours of nothing happened.

The door broke off and it's doorway stood Elijah.

"Matt Donovan." He said shocked the man was here. He went to Elena. "Klaus and Rebekah are upstairs fighting Kol. I don't how he's here but were getting you out of this place." Elijah grabbed Elena's arm.

"No." she pulled away. Get Matt out of here." But Elijah wasn't Stefan. He didn't save Matt from drowning because Elena asked. Elijah forced Elena out. He super sped out of the building and a few blocks away. Then went back from Matt.

He re-entered the room. But he found Kol with his teeth almost touching Matt's bare neck.

"I can hear the blood pumping through veins." Kol said. Klaus was standing on the other side of the room. He knew that if anything happened to Matt, Elena would never forgive him.

"I swear if you eat him, I will cut you up and serve you to wild animals." Klaus's face stern, trying not to make one wrong move to set Kol off.

"You know brother, I wont eat him."

Kol pulled back his head. Klaus felt relief. But then Kol grabbed Matt's neck and snapped it like a twig. Klaus was dismayed by the time he and Elijah looked up, Kol vanished into the night. Matt's lifeless body lay on the ground both beaten and broken.


	5. The Loss

Elena stood a couple blocks away from the warehouse she was held in for a couple days but only spent a few hours with Matt. In those few hours she discovered that even if he hated her. What Matt meant to her never went away but grew stronger. For two friends who met before they were one to still care for each other is rare now a days.

Elena waited for a couple minutes. She started to worry. Klaus and Elijah should be out with Matt by now. She began to grow impatient

In the warehouse.

Klaus pressed his hands against his face. He couldn't believe this. Elena wont forgive him. Elijah was on the floor next to Matt's fed him his blood but knew before that it was hopeless. Matt was gone. Elijah just wanted to tell Elena he did everything he could. See Elena always had an unusual relationship with Elijah. But now a friendship that's important to the both of them. Elijah sat down. His knees were bent and hands hung over them. Elijah was depressed, how could he not save a simple human being from his insane cold hearted brother. The two of them were speechless. Not wanting to leave the body but not wanting to let Elena see this heart-wrenching tragedy.

Elijah eventually got up. He put his hands in the pockets of his slacks. He trolleyed over to Klaus. "Want me to tell her," Elijah asked.

"No, we'll tell her together. She will need both of us to be there for her. " Klaus said. He spoke without looking at Elijah. he just stared at Matt.

The two walked out their faces grim. Klaus has never feared the idea of telling someone that someone's dead before. But now he doesn't know how.

They came up to Elena. She was still in the metallic dress from three days ago. Although it was filthy and ripped in multiple places.

"Um...Elena" Elijah said. Elena knew what he was going to say just by his tone and well the absence of Matt. But she didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. "Matt, well I came back for him and well... you see.. I don't know how to do this"

"'I'm so sorry love, if we knew Matt was here in the first place. Elena he didn't make. Kol killed him and then took off right past us." Klaus said. His eyes watery.

Elena stood their without making a noise. She just looked at the two men standing right in front of her. They didn't know what to do. If they should hug her or just be there for her. Take her home or to a motel to cool down. Finally, Elena spoke, "How'd he do it" Elena asked in the calmest voice humanly possible. Klaus and Elijah were dumbfounded by her words. "How'd he do it," Elena said but this time with a hint of aggression.

"Do what?" Elijah asked cautiously, not to upset her any worse.

"You know what," Elena said. Her teeth sort of grinding due to her trying to keep her rage in. But after an exchange of empty looks she bursted. "HOW'D HE DO IT? KILL MATT? MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD. HE WAS KIDNAPPED WHILE I WAS OUT HAVING FUN WHILE MATT WAS BEING TORTURED! KOL WAS DEAD. I MADE SURE OF THAT. SO WHY DON'T ONE OF YOU TELL ME HOW IS HE ALIVE? HOW DID HE MURDER MATT? HOW ON EARTH DID YOU LET THAT MONSTER GET AWAY?" Elena was hysterically crying. Tear rushing down her face like a river rushing down the stream. Her breathing was more like panting. "TELL ME? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

The brothers knew to just left her banter. Get out all that rage. To just listen.

Elena broke own. Her knees fell to the floor. Her pain overtook her. Instead of yelling she sadly said, "Matt's is matt gone," Klaus grabbed her and hugged her. Her arms buried in his chest. He wrapped around her to keep her from going ballistic. She dug her head into his shoulder. Crying like their was no tomorrow. She weeped and she weeped. For maybe hours. She couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't keep the tears from falling out of her eyes.


	6. The Recovery

3 Weeks Later

Elena finally got out of bed this morning. She smells worse than expired milk. Elena has been wearing the same clothes for three weeks. She went to the bathroom and took a long paused look into the mirror. She stood there, eyes locked on her reflection, for seconds. Soon those seconds turned into minutes. Then the minutes turned into hours. Nobody came and checked on her because they didn't know she left the comfort of her bed. Elena stayed standing for almost two hours. Lost in deep thought. Remembering the past she spent with Matt, what he meant to her. She was so depressed she didn't even notice how weak her legs have gotten since getting up. Finally she headed downstairs. She had hardly eaten lately. Her stomach grumbled but Elena wasn't even that hungry. She just knew she had to eat. As she went through the steps she walked kind of like a zombie. Slowly and a bit restrained. Her body is extensively drained of energy. She walked into the enormous, stunning, early 19th century style kitchen. She went towards the stone counter top. All the way on the right end was a basket of fruit. She picked a banana out of the pile and steadily peeled off the skin. She took a small bite from the top. She chewed it but her bite was so tiny she didn't need to. She sat at the table. It took her ten minutes to finish her breakfast. She went and got a cup afterwards and filled it with water. As she was drinking it the front door opened. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah came in arguing like they have been for the last three weeks. This is the first time Elena is able to hear them since she isn't isolated away in her bedroom. Elena didn't care about hearing this. The Mikaelsons went into their den and yelled at each other. Elena pretty much tuned them out.

"I don't care about it, Kol needs to be stopped. He's out of control." Rebekah said.

"What are we supposed to do, we intervene and who knows what he'll do," Klaus warned. "He'll come after Elena or someone else she cares about just to get back at us. Kol is not an idiot. He's two steps ahead of us every time and i don't want to risk pissing him off again."

"He'll hurt her. She is the only person that we've ever cared about outside this family. The only one that we are willing to put our lives on the line for. If he wants her, he'll use her as bait to kill us. Imagine him being the only original left alive. He'll take over. All he cares about is a following. He almost exposed us before he will do it again. In fact, I think he wants to. He thrives on fear and chaos. It is his sick version of entertainment," Elijah stated.

"Shhh." Rebekah said. She walked towards the kitchen. "Elena," she said before entering the room. She saw Elena standing drinking the glass of water. She sauntered to her. Her hands raised in the air as if she signaling the fact that she wasn't a threat. "Elena, you're out of bed.," Rebekah gulped then continued. "When did you come downstairs."

Elijah and Klaus went to the kitchen they stood in the doorway and watched as Rebekah tried to talk to Elena.

"Elena, how are you doing?" Rebekah questioned her.

"I'm f-f-fine," Elena stuttered in response. Her mind still in disbelief of what happened to Matt.

"No you're not. Elena lets go for a walk." Rebekah said as gentle as she possibly could. "Some fresh air will do you good." Elena shook her head no. "Okay, then um do you want to talk or do you want me to leave you alone."

Elena didn't respond. So Rebekah backed out of the room understanding Elena needed more time to deal. Rebekah left the room and her brothers followed her back into the den. But only this time nobody said a word. They sat on the couches and just glanced at each other. Elena sat back down at the table. She remained sitting their till 10 o'clock at night. Then she got up and went back into bed.

Over the next five days, the Mikaelson's went on with their business but watched to see if Elena was making any more progress. She wouldn't go down stairs though until all three were out of the house. It wasn't like she blamed them for Matt's death as a matter of fact the only person she blamed was herself. Like in some way this was her fault. Although she did absolutely nothing wrong. Elena would go downstairs eat a piece of fruit and sit down for hours. One of the days she brought her food into the living room instead and just sat on the couch. She would then go back to be.

Then finally Elena showered and boy did she need one. Her hair was greasy and beyond disgusting. Her body stunk horribly and her legs needed some work. She turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. She finally took off those dirty clothes. She went into the shower. The pressure and heat from the water felt relaxing against her skin. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some into her hand. She scrubbed the shampoo into her long brown hair. Suds were all over her head. She washed it all out. Then she put her conditioner on. She turned of the water and though it was cold shaved her legs. She brushed the razor up and down her leg. Moving from the calf to the thigh. She put down the razor and turned back on the water. Getting the conditioner out of her hair she rubbed her hands through the strands. She put her hand against the handle and turned it off. Then, stepping out of the shower she grabbed a yellow towel from the rack and wrapped herself in it. She went to face the mirror and grabbed her brush out of one of the drawers. She brushed it through all sections of her hair getting out the abnormally large knots. After she put the brush down she went to her room and changed.

She did this for the next couple days as well.

Then a month and a half after Matt had put on a grey t-shirt and some black leggings placing a twenty in one of the two front pockets. She walked into the bowling alley. And yes they built a bowling alley in their house and grabbed her tennis shoes that were left in their from about a month ago. She slid them onto her feet and grabbed her house key hanging beside the front door on a hook. She rode the subway. Talking to no one but did have more than one guy flirt with her. She stepped out when she reached a certain stop. She was in brooklyn. Elena was obsessed with this hazelnut coffee this little corner cafe served for brunch. She sat down at a table by the window. When the waitress brought her the coffee she drank it up and walked out leaving a five on the table. She took in the fresh air as she moved through that part of the city. She went to a farmers market and bought herself some fresh guava.

She turned and ran into a women. "Elena Gilbert," said the women. Elena didn't reconginze her. "Wow this is incredible you look like you hardly aged." Elena wasn't sure of the women's motives but they smiled only Elena's was fake. "God it's been what eight years wow." That indication made Elena realize she went to high school with her.

"Yeah, so long. What are you doing in New York?" Elena asked but didn't care what so ever.

"I'm here on my honeymoon," the women responded.

"Honeymoon Oh gosh, that's incredible." Elena said.

"Thanks, so why are you here?" said the women.

"Oh I'm on um," Elena paused trying to think of a quick response. "On vacation."

"Alone?" she asked.

Elena thinks this women is so noisy and she is. "No, with my boyfriend."

"Of course, Elena Gilbert is never single always has a guy wrapped around her finger." The women said this but Elena sensed a hint of aggression.

Elena laughed because she didn't know how to respond.

"Listen Elena, I'm sorry." The women's tone changed suddenly.

"What for?" The women asked.

"Bout Matt, you know him going missing last year and suddenly turning up two weeks ago well um you probably know," Elena was getting real ticked off from what this women was saying.

"Yeah, you know I should go." Elena said.

"Wait i never see you around anymore. Mystic Falls functioning again and a lot of people moved back. The town's starting to get back on its feet." the women said before Elena could get away.

"I moved but um I have to go meet the boyfriend so um. It was nice seeing you again." Elena walked away before the women could say anything else. Elena still having no idea who she was is hoping that she wont share the fact that she ran into her . Nobody knows she's alive and as long as Elena know's Bonnies alive she wants to keep it that way. Especially with Matt she well if she said she was alive and knew how he died. And she blamed herself enough. And it's just gotten to the point where returning home isn't an option.

Elena returned to her house. Seeing this women only made her more upset. So she went to her room and talked to no one.

Her eyes opened and she was recovering for now. Slowly things got back to normal. Remembering her conversation with the women from her past Elena went for a run. Running has always cleared her mind. She then changed into some nicer clothes and freshened up. She went to the Museum of Natural History. She just walked around and looked at the different displays. She stayed there until closing. She walked back home.

Along the way she saw this thing that reminded her of Matt. This blonde guy in a football jersey talking to this brunette. He looked so much like Matt. She watched this boy flirt with the girl and her laugh at his stupid jokes. It was just like her and Matt before vampires. Her eyes watered up and become puffy and red. She wanted to talk to someone but the original's didn't know him enough. She really needed someone else at that moment. Someone to tell her everything is going to be okay. She strolled to a bench nearby. Sitting down she took deep breath. After a couple of minutes of going over things in her head, she took her phone from her purse. She dialed a number in her contacts. As she put the phone against her ear she hope that he hasn't changed his number.

"Hello," Jeremy's voice made Elena feel better. There was something about it that reminded her of simple times. That gave her comfort. "Hello," she heard again. She tried holding in her tears."Anybody there?" Jeremy said again. The phone call ended and Elena headed home.

She was in the front yard debating to enter even though she would inevitably do in the end. So she went on the front porch as she heard in engine coming down the street.

Klaus pulled up in his porsche as Elena was about to open the door to go inside. Elena stopped as he came out of the car. She thought for not even a second. Before he could make it up the walkway Elena impulsively sprinted to him. She grabbed him. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Seconds later Klaus put his hands around her.

She began to cry and he held her. He whispered into her ear. "It's going to be okay. I promise." She nodded her head behind him. The two remained outside for a quite some time. Finally Elena removed her arms and Klaus put one arm around her shoulder. He walked her into the house and brought her up to her room. He let her go and was about to leave the room.

"Wait," Elena's voice made Klaus turn back around. As he looked at her, Elena had no clue to why she asked him to stay so to keep it normal she just said, "Thank you."

Klaus smiled and left the room. He closed the door behind him.

Elena remained in the room. Her thoughts jumbled in her head. She turned off the light after brushing her teeth. She opened her covers and laid on the mattress. She snuggled up in her blanket. Elena lied down and stared at the ceiling. For the first time her mind wasn't on Matt. It was on Klaus and the way he was able to comfort her


	7. The Movie

4 Months Later

Elena giggled. She was sitting in a bar with Rebekah a couple blocks from their house.

"You know what I was thinking about?" Elena asked

"What," Rebekah asked. She placed her chin on her hand waiting for an answer.

"You drove me off a cliff and killed me over decade ago and now were sitting here in a bar cracking jokes and comparing the various men who stroll in." Elena said.

"Who would of thought?" Rebekah rhetorically wondered.

Elena and Rebekah took their glasses and hit them together to say cheers.

They laughed and told stories about crazy things that happened to them over the years.

The next day all four of them went to the movies to see this new horror film. It was a comedy to the originals since they faced everything known to man. Elena however was scared. At one point she got so frightened she jumped in her seat and curled her head in Elijah's body and he placed his hand on her head as if he was shielding her from the images. Klaus sat on the other side of Elijah and Rebekah sat next to Elena as well. Klaus pretty much rolled his eyes at Elena using Elijah like they were a couple at the theatre.

As Elijah helped Elena for minutes Klaus stormed out of the theatre. He sat in a chair when Rebekah came out as well. She took a seat right next to her brother. She shrugged while rubbing her hands on her knees. "Why'd you leave?" she asked.

Klaus looked at her. He took a deep breath, "I don't know, I just got this feeling and I don't know it sucked."

"I sense jealously," Rebekah commented.

Klaus grinned he somewhat chuckled but spoke, "Why on earth would I be jealous and of what?"

"Elijah, they've been getting closer these last couple months and well I know you like her and all," Rebekah clarified. Klaus turned away from her. "I also know that you're scared. I've never seen a girl frighten you before." She paused. "Do you love her?"

Klaus chortled. "She would never like me.. I'm dismayed were even friends. I killed her aunt, I made Stefan flip the switch, I killed her, I literally destroyed her human life. She will always resent me for it."

Rebekah put her arm around Klaus's shoulder. Rebekah addressed the situation, " She already forgave you when she stayed here. She might actually love you but you didn't answer my question." She whispered in his ear, "Do you love Elena?"

Klaus sat there. Not answering her question until Rebekah pulled away she just sat there until the movie was over and Elena and Elijah came out.

"Why'd you guys leave?" Elena queried.

"Just wasn't feeling the movie," Rebekah confirmed.

The four of them walked home.


	8. The Facts

"Prepare to suffer like no other," Klaus stated. His face stern.

"I'm terrified," Elena commented.

Klaus placed down a card and took the pile of chips.

"Not so fast," Elena said slamming her cards on the table. Klaus's smirk transformed into being pissed off. Elena took the pile of cards out from Klaus's hold and onto her side of the table.

"Your joking," Klaus twitched.

Elena smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. She brought her face next to his and spoke,"Guess not." Elena pulled her head back and removed her hand.

Elena looked down at her phone after hearing a ringing noise. "Well," she sighed. "Rebekah wants me to meet her at the mall. Something about needing a female opinion."

Klaus said goodbye and then Elena left.

* * *

Rebekah was at the Coach store looking for a purse. She spotted Elena and then hurried over to her. Rebekah grabbed her arm and moved her to where she was looking.

"Thanks so much for coming now I need your opinion the blue with the pink and green straps or the pale pink. It's important." Rebekah blabbed.

"Isn't it always," Elena said sarcastically.

Rebekah laughed and Elena and they went shopping. They stopped at the Cheesecake Factory for lunch.

"Mmm, I think i'll have the artichoke dip." Rebekah said

"Sounds good," Elena implied.

The two girls ordered their food.

"You know that waiter was totally checking you out," Rebekah noted.

"Was he know?" Elena wondered."He's cute."

Rebekah and her joked. Then the blonde said, "ask him out."

"Funny," Elena responded. "I could never do that.

"Why not?" Rebekah asked.

"Cause there's no point," she answered.

"No point. Now there is always a point you just have to get up and go after him," Rebekah insisted.

"I just don't feel it," Elena admitted.

"Cause your in love with my brother," Rebekah blurted out.

Elena was surprised. She opened her lips and moved them around as a sign of discomfort. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Your in love with my brother," Rebekah repeated.

"Elijah?" Elena

Rebekah jolted her head to the side while trying to end the awkwardness. "Come on Elena, your telling me that over the past what? Year? You haven't felt anything for Klaus. Anything at all."

"No, absolutely nothing."

"Okay," Rebekah submitted. "Absolutely nothing it is. I'm sure you believe that."

"Lets just eat," Elena changed the subject.

"Lets," Rebekah complied.

* * *

Elijah was standing in an office. He walked up to a women. He looked her in the eye. "What was the man's name," he compelled.

"Kol," the women was hypnotized to answer.

Elijah put his hands on his jacket and buttoned it together. He left the office and went into the elevator. The door of the elevator closed. He went to the lower levels of the building. He walked out of the elevator and past the secretary. He exited the building and went onto the streets. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and moved through the streets. He moved through the city and went home into his bedroom and looked through the clear glass at the beautiful city. Elijah knows Kol is out there and he wont stop till he finds the man who continuously destroys their lives. He's here. Elijah scanned the city of Seattle and wont leave until he finds Kol.


	9. The Brother

Elijah travelled through Seattle. He stopped at multiple places asking questions yet nobody ever recalled speaking to him. He wondered on the streets with one goal and one goal only to find Kol and avenge Matt and everything else Kol has done. He discovered a clue to wear Kol is located and followed it up. He walked into a bar near an alley and went to the bartender.

"Have you seen a young man about kind of tall. Has dark brown hair and this sort of enraged look?" Elijah asked.

The bartender was female and quite attractive. She has long luscious blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She answered with a question, "Honey is that your type?" She leaned toward him to where her breasts where in perfect view.

Elijah laughed awkwardly. He removed his hands from the counter top and stepped back, rejecting the bartender.

"I guess he is your type," she concluded.

"Actually he's my brother," Elijah clarified.

"Ahh your brother," she smiled. "Well if he looks anything like you I would of noticed him but sadly I haven't."

The bartender flirted making Elijah uncomfortable. Elijah said goodbye to the women.

"Now that's no way to deny a lady," said a man. Elijah turned around after instantly recognizing the voice. There standing was Kol. He snickered, "Hello brother, nice to see you again."

Elijah kept his cool trying not to show his rage. "It's been a while."

"Ah only what five months since what I killed the quarterback. How'd Elena take it," Kol corrected. Elijah tensed up. "Then again I'm sure Klaus was there to help her through it. I mean come on, he kidnaps the girl he has tortured for years out of a coffin and then falls in love with her. My question is does she have feelings for him?"

"What do you want?" Elijah said ignoring his brother's words.

"You're the women who was searching for me or are you just stopping by for a chat," Kol provoked.

"Well why don't we take this outside," Elijah gestured.

Kol and Elijah went outside into the alley.

Elijah thrusted Kol up against a solid brick wall. Kol want hanging up but was chuckling, "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Elijah pulled out a white oak stake that was tucked under his suit.

"I thought they were all destroyed," Kol's mood changed to a more astonished expression.

Elijah struck Kol but he pulled away and the two fought for a couple minutes. Elijah had Kol in a headlock. He jabbed the stake into Kol's chest clearly hitting the heart. Kol's skin changed and he burst into flames right in front of Elijah's eyes.

Elijah felt no remorse. No pity. He felt free after murdering his cruel and unpredictable brother.

* * *

The next day Klaus was reading a book in the study in their mansion. He was lying on a white futon. Klaus had a cup of wine placed on the coffee table. "Your back," he said.

Elijah entered the room.

Klaus closed is book while marking his place with a bookmark.

"Did you find him?" Klaus asked.

"We have one less stake," Elijah confirmed.

Klaus grinned. "I'll inform Elena."

"Actually you can go tell Rebekah and I'll tell Elena since she Rebekah would like to hear it from you," Elijah suggested.

Klaus complied, "Good to have you back."

* * *

Elena is watching some romantic comedy when Elijah walks in. As soon as she sees him she drops her bowl of popcorn and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"I've missed you so much. Your back just in time for the holidays. I was going to send you your christmas present but your back and now you better hurry because Christmas is in three days," Elena bubbled.

"Elena, listen I lied to you," Elijah admitted. Elena looked confused. "I um didn't go to Seattle to meet with some old friends. I went to find Kol."

The mention of his name made Elena's blood boil. "Why?" she asked.

"Elena, Kol's dead," Elijah said. Elena didn't move. She bent down and began picking up the spilled popcorn. Elijah watched her trying to avoid the subject. "Elena, I just said he was dead."

"I heard you," Elena muttered.

"And..." Elijah said looking for more of a reaction.

"Is that what you thought I wanted? Revenge? I wanted for him to leave us alone not die. You just killed hundreds of people by killing him. Elijah I didn't ask for you to do this. You should of just left this alone." Elena walked out of the room leaving Elijah in shock.


	10. The Men

Klaus woke up from the slumber. He left his silky gray sheets and went to the cabinet. He opened the first drawer and pulled out a pair of dark jeans. He slipped them on over his boxers and then zipped up the fly. He buttoned his pants.

Elena entered the room. Klaus was standing in the center of the room shirtless. Elena almost drooled over Klaus's body.

"Elena," Klaus acknowledged.

Elena moved her eyes from his abs towards his face. She bit her lip. "Hmm?" she asked.

"You need something?" Klaus wondered. He moved to another drawer and pulled out a brown long sleeve shirt. He slid it over his head and onto his body.

"Right," Elena said getting herself back on track. "Um I need your help with a few errands. If you don't mind."

Klaus stepped toward her. He looked at the girl, and smiled, "Of course, what do you need?"

"Oh," Elena pulled her hair behind her right ear. She continued though, "It's um Christmas coming up and well you know how I said I want to have a little ge together. Well we have a grand room for parties and we've never thrown a party. So I am setting up and I need a little muscle."

Klaus chuckled. He grabbed his coat from the rack and gestured his hand in the direction of the door. "After you," he so gracefully said.

Elena giggled. She walked past him but before she made it out the bedroom door she commented, "Who knew you could be a gentlemen?"

"Life can surprise you," Klaus added.

The two left the room and then went into the garage. Elena reached for the handle of the audi r8 but Klaus speeded in front of her. He opened the door before she had the chance to. Elena accepted his action and went into the car. She sat down on the leather seats. Klaus shut the door behind her and then entered the car from the driver's side. He inserted his keys into the ignition and then rotated it. The engine made a roar as Klaus opened the garage door and drove out of the driveway.

* * *

Rebekah sat at the bar. "Another round please," she told the bartender. The man nodded and then poured her another glass of whiskey.

She sat on a stool drinking. Her hair was all in her face. She wore a black leather jacket with a white tank underneath. She had on a long silver necklace. She wore dark skinny jeans that made her legs look fantastic.

"That bad," a man said from the other side of the bar.

Rebekah glanced up to see a tall mysterious man. She said, "highly."

"I see," he said. "You know, I have no wear to be if you want to talk."

"What makes you think I want to talk?" Rebekah.

"You're a girl and most girl's do," he noted.

"Good point," Rebekah commented.

The man shifted over to her side of the bar. He sat directly next to her.

"I'm Elliot," he said.

"Rebekah," she named.

* * *

Elena and Klaus were in a department store at the mall filled with decorations. Elena was standing so close to him without realizing it but Klaus didn't mind. "Look at these," Elena said. She removed wine glasses decorated in Santa's attire from a shelf. She held them in front of his face.

"Okay fine, but we'll need a hundred or two," Klaus gave in.

Elena smiled with gratitude. The two shoved a bunch of them into those little shopping crates you sometime get at those kind of stores. They moved through the store.

"So you've been around for a while you must some good Christmas stories. Care to share," Elena hoped.

Klaus shrugged, "Christmas wasn't that big after changing but two years before that it was a full moon so we had to hide. Rebekah pouted in disappointment. She through this huge fit about missing Christmas so when the night was finished the next day I brought in a feast. I said this was Christmas being as a family. All of us, one of the only times Michael didn't banter me. We laughed and we teased. The food was devine. At the very end of the meal, I left and came back with a gift behind my back. I held it and went up to my sister and then pulled into the front and her face lit up. She was so happy. I got her this bracelet made of jewels that I've collected my entire life. She knew what it meant to me and that made the world to her. Finn then came up and gave her a filfthy rock and told her it was some sort of token that symbolized the family. Unbreakable." Elena laughed at Finn's gift. "Don't because in a way for Finn it did. Unbreakable, Whole, Rounded, Lasting, and Together. The rock was our family. And for the first time ever I said Always and Forever. That Elena was my favorite Christmas."

Elena felt touched Klaus shared with her and they continued to shop.

* * *

"So then Elijah killed Kol without my knowledge," Rebekah descirbed.

"But didn't you want him dead?" he asked.

"I guess but in my family, death isn't normal. It feels as if we've been around for like 1,025 years."

"Awfully specific," Elliot noted.

"While that's just the kind of girl I am," Rebekah said.

Rebekah rose up and left cash on the table. "I should go," she admitted.

"You had a little to much to drink. I'll call a cab," Elliot insisted.

"Okay," Rebekah said stumbling to the door. Her balance was off but Elliot helped her up.

"You know my apartment's across the street it you want to sober up a bit," Elliot suggested.

"Are you trying to sleep with me?" Rebekah joked. She playfully slapped him with her black louie vuton bag.

* * *

"Worst? That's a tricky one," Klaus thought. He was walking with Elena still through the mall only he was caring a bunch of bags while she was walking empty-handed. "I would have to say; okay so you know those sliding trays at the morgue where they bodies on. Well twenty years ago, i brought this profound ginger there and,"

"A morgue? Wow. That's disgusting," Elena revolted.

"And you're so much better," Klaus provoked.

"With Damon in Stefan's bed weeks after the break up with Stefan. It was more cruel than worst," Elena shamefully said.

"Now that's horrible. You're a horrible person. I can't believe it. I'm astonished perhaps shocked," Klaus teased.

The two continued walking in the mall.

They stopped at a pretzel booth and Klaus paid for one. They split it because they both weren't hungry enough to eat one each. Klaus was eating it all so Elena shoved him away but he grabbed it from her. He held it away from her.

"Klaus this is childish," Elena acknowledged.

"Oh is it," Klaus raised his eyebrows.

Elena pressed her lips together showing her irritation but not entirely.

* * *

Elena and Klaus returned home but Klaus dropped her off and went to pick up his drunk sister from this random guy named Elliot who called him saying his sister was out of her mind drunk. Elena removed her coat and threw it on the couch. She thought how amazing the day was and that scared her. Klaus scared her but in a different way then how he used to.

Elena walked into the living room and found Elijah standing there.

"Elena, I'm sorry okay I should of told you what I was I doing," Elijah admitted.

"Yeah you should of," Elena confirmed. She stepped towards him. "You know Elijah you were always able to tell me the truth. Since the moment I met you your morality was the one thing I could count on. I just never thought that killing your brother in any way would be possible."

"I know but I he wasn't the best family," Elijah said.

"But you always seemed so dead set on the idea of family," Elena stated.

"I know, but right know Klaus and Rebekah are my only family," Elijah said.

"And what am I?" Elena asked.

"The narcissistic girl who knows how to get under my skin," Elijah confessed.

"Narcissistic, wow and you would never hurt any of us," Elena regarded.

"Not on purpose, I'm so sorry. You don't need anymore blood on your hands," Elijah confirmed. "Remember that time last year when we were looking off the empire state building and you were cold so this random guy offered you his jacket. I shoved him aside and gave you mine. That was the first time I realized that I wanted to know you. Elena, I'm so glad I did. I will never hurt you again."

"Good," Elena said. Elijah's words sounded meaningful, pure. She knew she could trust him but not sure if she wanted too. Elena moved closer to him. She rested her hand and his broad shoulders.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Elijah said.

"I just don't want to think for just a little bit. Will you help me?" Elena asked. She pressed her lips against his but he pulled away.

"Elena, I can't," Elijah denied.

"Why not?" Elena asked running her hand up his thigh.

"Please, don't. Okay I can't do this to Klaus," Elijah quietly spoke. His breath was loud and his body was forcing his self to resist.

"What does Klaus have anything to do with this?" Elena stupidly asked.

"You're kidding right. He cares for you like i've never seen before," Elijah said.

"I don't recipricate those so called feelings," Elena lied.

Elijah tried with every bone in his body to resist the temptation. He stood watching her trying not to be seduced. Elijah ran up to her and grabbed her face. He pressed her face to his. They indulged each other. Elijah lifted Elena up. Her legs wrapped around his body as he had her up against a wall. Elijah's touch felt warm to her. His smooth skin hitting every nerve in her body. He removed her from the wall and dropped her on the couch. She removed her top leaving her white laced bra in the mixed. Elijah went on top of her. Elena's hands slid his jacket off. Elena then rolled over to wear she was on top as she was almost sucking his face off. She unknotted his tie and flung it on the ground. Elena's nails tore his shirt off. The two rolled off the couch and onto the white rug. Elijah removed his slacks. Elena's legs wrapped around Elijah as his lips pressed against his neck. Elena felt the heat move her body. Her hormones raging. Elijah moved his mouth lower onto her chest. He embraced her with such a passion. Removing her pants. Elijah's hands moved up her boney back and unhooked her under garmet. Elena moved her hands through his hair. She was so into it then looked to her right and froze.

Elijah noticed and looked in the direction and found Rebekah and Klaus standing in the doorway. Elijah stepped off her body He grabbed his pants and slid them on. Elena took her shirt and put it on herself.

"Well this is a strange turn of events," Rebekah pointed out. She giggled and then crawled up the steps to her room.

Elena didn't notice Rebekah. She watched Klaus with a twisted feeling in her stomach.

Klaus glanced at her bra on the other side of the couch. It disgusted him. Klaus's body temp rose to maximum amount. But he just walked away leaving the two on the living room floor.


	11. The Reaction

Elena quickly got dressed. She left Elijah in the living room. She followed Klaus running after him. She went to his room. He was standing there like he knew she would come after him.

"How long has this.." Klaus asked but didn't finish.

Elena knew the question but the first couple words. "This was the first time," Elena answered.

"Are you like," Klaus started.

"No," Elena answered again before he could finish.

"Why'd you do it?" Klaus asked. Elena shrugged. "That's not an answer." Klaus's voice appeared genuinely hurt.

"I was scared," Elena admitted.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Klaus please just, i'm sorry," Elena pleaded.

"Why are you apologizing? Why were you scared? Why were you screwing my brother?" Klaus's tone was livid. His body language highlighted the fact that he was pissed off.

Elena stood quiet, trying to hold in the tears.

"Answer me!" Klaus screamed.

Elena flinched when he raised his voice. "I was scared because we'll. I don't know," she lied.

"Get out," Klaus urged. Elena stood still. "I said get out."

"What?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Get out of my house, now." Klaus demanded.

Elena has never seen Klaus in this much emotional pain before. She feels guilty and bad because if she tells the truth, she wont be able to control herself.

"Now!" Klaus yelled.

Elena ran to her room and threw her stuff in suitcases she got a while back she knew one day she will use. So much for a christmas party. Her bag was a mess but she didn't care. She hurt Klaus and the worst part she never imagined she'd ever feel bad about that. Elena walked out of the house passing Elijah. She stared at him feeling guilty for taking advantage of him as well. She passed Klaus as he was holding the front door open for her to leave. Elena was pushed out of a house she was once taken to against her will.

Once she left the property and went down a block to the nearest bus stop she broke out in tears. She knows she messed up but she doesn't know if she could ever fix it.

* * *

The bus arrived. Elena had the bus take her to the airport. She looked at the flights analyzing the options. She thought about San Fransisco or maybe even Boston. She walked over to the ticket counters.

"How may I help you?" A women asked.

"Hi I need a one-way ticket," Elena regarded.

"Where too?" the women asked.

"Um well um..." Elena gave it a deep thought.

"Miss," the women said.

"Virginia please."


	12. The Hometown

Elena got out of the airport and took a bus to a large town about 25 miles from Mystic Falls. After that she hitchhiked home. Elena was confused on what to say. The entire car ride she sat still thinking of the story to tell. Matt's death? Klaus? Elijah? Rebekah? Why she didn't come home? Kol? The witch? The truth? Her brain was so discombobulated.

She arrived at the front of the town at night. She passed by the nostalgic clock tower and hurried to the motel downtown. She stayed on the uncomfortable mattress and had a hard nights' sleep.

Elena awoke at around 11. She got up and changed into leggings and a cashmere sweater. She accessorized with a scarf and red leather hand bag. Her booties gave her a couple more inches in height. She brushed her brown long hair. Applied some mascara with a little foundation and blush. She put on a shade of light lip gloss and then left the room.

The entire town thinks Elena moved away to pursue her dreams but they were all wrong. It was the story that was made up in case she returned while still able to take residence in the town.

Elena walked through the town square she saw all the familiar local shops and restaurants. She smiled as she saw two kids in the streets skipping with vanilla ice cream in their hands.

Elena continued to walk she eventually stopped at the Mystic Grill. She entered the establishment and took a seat at a booth. She scanned the room. She ordered a burger from the waiter. She was eating her food when her phone rang. She saw the caller idea and then answered it.

"Rebekah," Elena said.

"Elena, hi," Rebekah greeted.

"Why are you calling?" Elena asked. She wiped her face with a napkin. Then twirled her fork into the sides of grilled carrots.

"He didn't mean it, Elena," Rebekah said. "He was hurt and he made a rash decision."

"Rash or not, he meant it. Rebekah I'm sorry for leaving you. You've been my best friend this last year or so. And I'm sorry I just didn't say goodbye."

"Not you're not, I bet you're in Mystic Falls right now. It's the only place where you as a human doppleganger could feel safe against the supernatural," Rebekah noted.

Elena hung up the phone leaving Rebekah on the other line. Elena finished her meal and paid the check, leaving it on the table. She rose up out of her seat and turned to the door.

There standing was Caroline.

Caroline's face was dead. She stood still as if she was so dumbfounded that she couldn't believe Elena was standing right in front of her.

Elena gulped. Not sure what to do at the moment.

"Elena," Caroline uttered. Her voice was quiet as if the words came through a single breath.

"Car," Elena said. Elena moved towards her old friend and hugged her. The hug felt warm and comforting.

"How, I mean Bonnie is still alive," Caroline questioned.

"She is, I didn't think I mean, I don't know," Elena lied. She knew the how and why but she couldn't tell Caroline that.

"So what did I miss?" Elena asked.

Caroline chuckled, "Back for two minutes and already asking questions. Well, Elena um I'm a teacher at the high school."

"Wow," Elena was surprised.

"Yeah after all the things that went down there I chose to go back," she giggled. Elena smiled. Caroline continued, "So Bonnie is um normal. She lost her magic and well resides as a shop owner in town square. Tyler left right after you went um away sort a say, we hear from him here and there but he's happy. Met a girl and settled down. Stefan and Damon said we have maybe a year or two before people start noticing our lack of aging. But I don't even know what they do."

"And you and Stefan?" Elena teased.

"Um we didn't really work I guess, I'm happy being single and stuff," Caroline responded. "Anyway tonight is a benefit at the town square for everyone. It's the a second annual town masquerade. It's stupid but I think you should come. We could get ready together like old times." Caroline suggested.

"Sounds fun but where's Jermey I should go find him," Elena noted.

"He left town a while back, I don't know where he is or what he is up to," Caroline informed.

"Oh," Elena took a deep breath. "Well then let's go get ready."

Caroline grabbed Elena's arms and moved her out of the restaurant and back to her house.

* * *

They are getting ready. Caroline wore a yellow dress with her hair pinned back. She accessorized with silver earrings and heals. Elena wore a long royal purple strapless dress with high heals. She placed diamond earrings on her ears. She was reminded of when Klaus bought them for her right when she was beginning no to despise the man. They shinned so perfectly. She wore black heels. Caroline went in the garage to find the masks she has. When she bought it, she bought for because she was unsure which one to wear.

Elena heard her phone ring.

"Klaus," she answered.

"Hello Elena," Klaus whispered with caution debating what's the right thing to say.

"Now you're speaking to me," Elena scowled.

"I'm sorry okay I overacted and I just," Klaus apologized.

"Why are you so pissed off about me sleeping with him?" Elena asked.

"You're kidding right," Klaus uttered. "Do you really have to ask? Your in Mystic Falls right?"

"Please, don't come for me," Elena begged and hung up.

* * *

Klaus heard the emotion in Elena's voice before she hung up the phone.

"What'd she say?" Elijah asked.

"Don't," Klaus said and left the room.

* * *

"Elena," Caroline said as she returned to the room. "You ready."

Elena and Caroline left for Mystic Falls town square.

* * *

Elena and Caroline entered the event. They were far the best dressed there.

"Everyone should already be here so we could meet them," Caroline suggested.

Fear struck Elena, she ran back to the parking lot. Caroline sprinted to her wondering what was wrong.

"Elena you okay?" Caroline asked. The two were standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"It's not fair, me just coming back into their lives, they are normalish, I mean as normal as they are going to get," Elena cried.

"Elena," Caroline tried to calm her down.

"No, I'm not ready to face them to face any of them, I left them, I left all of you. I walked out of your lives and I'm just supposed to expect to be welcomed back. I shouldn't work like that. Nothing should work like that. I don't to deserved to be here. I'm sorry for leaving Caroline. I'm so sorry," Elena cried again.

"Elena, you were looked in a freakin box, were not judging you leaving. You didn't leave you were taken and now you're back," Caroline comforted.

"'You're wrong Caroline," Elena admitted.

"What,"Caroline wondered what Elena was getting at. She was getting more and more confused.

"Never mind. You're right, it wasn't my fault," Elena hid.

Elena stood up and walked into the the party, Caroline again followed. As soon as she rode into town square she spotted Stefan. Her heart stopped for a second. She wasn't able to lie to Stefan, powers or not, Stefan knew her well enough.

Stefan glanced to the left. He saw Caroline and another women walking over. He turned back to the man he was interacting with. Then he looked back at his left trying to make sure what he thinks he saw was real. It was. He ran up to Elena and held her before he could say anything. Elena put her arms around him as he embraced her. Stefan then pulled her face close and stroked her cheeks. "You're alive. Elena you're alive," he uttered.

Elena nodded, "Yes, Yes I'm alive."

Stefan hugged her again and Elena felt warmth from the man she once loved.

Stefan asked Elena how she got out since Bonnie was there as well so she can't be dead. Elena told the same story she told Caroline. Stefan in a way believed her but he sensed something was up and he figured he'll work on that later right now Elena is here and he missed her.

Caroline went off to converse with other people. Stefan linked arms with Elena and guided her through the party.

"She told you about Matt going missing right?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Elena hesitated. That's the story they know and she isn't going to alter it. They know for sure he went missing but they are pretty sure he's gone. Bonnie did locator spells and they tracked people down from his work because they were the last people to see him but nothing. Elena knew the truth but she just couldn't.

A slow song came on and Stefan held out his hand for Elena. Elena graciously accepted and they danced together. Elena remembered all the times that dancing with Stefan felt right.

Damon walked into the party. He was drunk as usual, and he was hitting on the innocent women. He strolled through the typical Mystic Falls party and then he caught sight of his brother dancing with a brunette. He couldn't picture her face but smirked in annoyance.

He stepped up to him and separated the two without looking at the girl. "Hello brother," Damon greeted.

"Damon," Elena said.

Damon heard the voice and paused. He slowly turned around and saw her standing their and stood their frozen- analylizing the girl. "Get away," he demanded.

"Damon," Stefan said shocked by his unnatural reaction.

"No Stefan, she can't just come back when it's convenient. She can't," Damon cried.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned.

Elena stood there. She knew what Damon was talking about but had no idea how he knew. She was speechless.

"Ask her where she's been these last 11 months or more if I know, how long Elena?" He asked with great anger.

"Wait you've been the town drunk for last couple months, is she why?" Stefan asked but he already knew the answer.

"How long?" he asked again.

"Almost 17 months," she answered. Elena eyes began to get red and puffy, ruining her mascara.

"17 Months, Elena. I went looking for you, thinking you were taken or maybe you don't remember. Any reason you wouldn't come home, any," Damon recalled.

Elena didn't want answer, but she knew she had to. "You want know what happened," she paused. Elena looked in Damon's hateful eyes and then she looked at Stefan's. His were filled with confusion and hurt. "I was taken 17 months ago by a man."

"You're lying I found you in New York shopping with Rebekah Mikaelson. You didn't look like a hostage. You looked like you were having fun with a girl who ran you off a bridge," Damon corrected.

Elena knew how betrayed he felt. "Yes, but I was taken. The first couple months I was miserable. I was looked in the basement except when I was used and taken places they need me to go. Eventually I got to know them. Soon trust was I don't know. I got my own room and they let me out of the house without them. They always compelled me to return until a while they didn't care. Then Klaus said he didn't need me anymore but I stayed because I couldn't face any of you," Elena explained. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but she continued, "I thought of you guys constantly but it was pointless. And the longer I waited the worse I knew you guys would react and then Matt," Elena whined.

Matt's name stood out to both the Salvatores. "Elena what do you know?" Stefan asked.

Elena appeared paralyzed. Her fingers tingled fearing the idea of Matt. "Matt's dead," Elena confirmed."

Stefan began to tear up while Damon's face turned red with anger.

"I was kidnapped by Kol, and stuck in a room. Imagine my surprise when I learned that Kol took him from Vegas. He ran into him and tortured him mercilessly. I was then shoved in a room where I found him hanging there covered in old and new blood. He was dead inside. Then Elijah came in and rescued me, he went back for Matt but it was too late. He was dead. He was on the floor lifeless. I couldn't move for weeks. I couldn't breath. I still picture his face every time anything happens. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry Matt's gone and you didn't know. I'm sorry I woke up and you had no idea. I'm sorry when I finally was allowed to talk to you I didn't but in my defense I called Jeremey but the second he answered I couldn't speak. I was too terrified. Cause that's all my life has been constant loss and confusion and denial and hurting those I care about. I heard you were happy. I was caught up. i'm sorry if I didn't want to walk through the door and say I'm back. Since all I ever do is hurt every one I care about," Elena rambled.

Stefan felt sorry for the girl but Damon didn't. He walked away grabbing a beer from a pile and went home. Elena was left standing in front of Stefan who looked devastated.

"Elena," Bonnie came running.

Elena didn't say anything. She watched Stefan as he walked away.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I'm sorry this was a mistake," Elena walked away from the witch and went back to the motel room she had. She opened the door and found Klaus standing in the middle of the room.


	13. The Words

Elena looked at him, shocked by his presence. He was dressed in his usual attire.

Klaus took a step towards her but Elena stepped back. Noticing this Klaus didn't make another move.

Elena watched him. She was speechless.

Klaus felt sorry for her. He saw the puffy eyes, and the wet cheeks. He knew she was upset.

After what felt like forever but in reality was six minutes Elena spoke, "Why are you here?"

Klaus didn't know the answer. He did' know the reason. He only knew he was falling apart without her. Yet it's only been a day, to him it felt like an eternity. And he knows how long that is.

"You're crying," he acknowledges.

"You're avoiding the question," Elena explained.

"You know exactly why I'm here. You obviously need a friend so," Klaus sympathized.

"Since when were we friends?" Elena asked.

Klaus watched the poor girl appear so terrified, so wrecked. "I thought going home would make you happy,"

"Do I look happy?" Elena wondered. Klaus since a bit of irritation in her voice but it was buried beneath the devastation. "Damon knew,"

Klaus's eyes widened. He knew exactly what she meant. " Elena, I'm sorry okay.

"Nothing for you to apologize for. I messed up. You let me go and I stayed. I'm an idiot," Elena banshereedi.

"No, okay because i wanted you to stay, I liked your company. Elena, I overacted. You and Elijah are free to do whatever. If you want to stay here you know make amends, you can or you can come back and be with the us," Klaus explained.

"I'm not welcomed here, I shouldn't have come," Elena cried.

More than anything Elena wanted Klaus to comfort here. She craved it with every bone in her body. To feel the warmth on his skin. To sense his presence so close to her's.

"Why go off like that? Why throw me to the curb?" Elena wondered.

"Elena, you know why," Klaus said.

And she did. She knew exactly why. Elena urged him to say it. To say the words she so desperately wanted to hear.

"Say it, Klaus I can't be here but I can't go back. Klaus I don't know where to go," Elena whimpered.

Klaus wanted to. He couldn't admit it. "Elena i need you," Klaus admitted.

"Need," Elena paused. "You need me, dang, is that seriously it. I am an idiot. You're a selfish neanderthal. You show up here and you need me. Klaus say it, or leave."

Klaus stared at the girl in the room. Looking more vulnerable than he has ever witnessed. Only problem was to Klaus, emotions are the greatest weakness. In that moment, he realized Elena Gilbert is his kryptonite. As self involved as he is, his knew that to have her, to be with her, would only in danger Elena. Fighting every fiber in his ill-consumed body he did what needed to be done. He left.

Elena remained in the room, alone. The events of the night to overbearing to think about. Mystic Falls is no longer home. Those she once considered family despise her very existence. Those back in New York. The ones who imprisoned her, the ones who she grew to trust, were to painful to think about. So she thrashed her phone. Slamming and smashing it to bits, she took her stuff and walked out the room.

Sitting at the bus stop in her dress that was destroyed. The bottoms were lined with dirt from all the running. The make-up on her face appears to be completely disgusting.

As the bus approached the bench, Elena awaits the door to open. She steps in, few people are inside. She can sit almost anywhere. And so she glides to the back throws her stuff on the seats next to her and cries silenty to herself.

The bus drives away.

As it moves past the town. A huge sound hits the truck. The bus rolls over. She can hear the screams of the others. Elena is to shocked to do anything. Elena's body moves everywhere. The windows on the bus break as it rolls off the road. Elena is thrown from her seat onto the grass nearby.

Ringing fills Elena's ear. Small cuts cover her body as does mud from the grass. Elena's eyes begin to close. As they do she makes out a women getting out of the truck the bus hit. Elena barely makes her out when everything goes black.


	14. The Visitor

Over the past two days Elena has been kicked out of Klaus's house after having an interaction with Elijah, attended a Mystic Falls event, been shunned by all her old friends, been ignored by Klaus who followed her home, and now been in an accident, most likely intentional, while leaving her hometown. Yeah just another day in the life of Elena Gilbert.

* * *

In all the chaos Elena heard sirens, and screams. She felt people moving her body with care. She sensed the pass of time if only she could rewind. Elena knew the consequences. She heard voices and knew she was at a hospital. Her eyes remained shut as she felt herself being lifted only a bed. Her mind in a daze unable to respond to her own chaos. Her own feeling of being alone. Her eyelids began to separate as she made out a picture. She was back in the same town she just tried to flee. The town in which all that remains is a past she longed for. A past in which she knows she could never take back. It's been almost thirteen years. Thirteen years since junior year of highs cool. Back in 2009 anything was normal. Thirteen years ago she watched the mysterious man get out of his car. The man she flirted with so intensively. Thirteen years ago was a different world. Normal. Thirteen years ago Elena's life was filled with pom pom's and small town events. Thirteen years ago she would sit on her bed with her two best friends and discuss boys or their fellow classmates. Where her aunt was trying so desperately to raise her and Jermey. A world where life seemed so full. Where her only worry was homework and only fear was a bridge. A bridge was her greatest threat. A simple bridge she was thrusted off. She longed for it. A world without the Mikaelson's. A world where the Salvatores where some forgotten founding family. A world where vampires and ghosts were bizarre. One where witches were only seen on Halloween or werewolves were only heard of in some cheesy movie. Where the only thing she knew about the undead were in this huge teen heartthrob movie set in Forks, Washington. A time where the supernatural was myth and not a reality.

Elena lied in the hospital not sure if recovery was the best. What for? She had no one. She had herself. Elena was oblivious to the pain in her body. She forgot why it mattered, why she was here.

Her entire life has been about survival. About making it to see the next sunrise. She fought for thirteen years, and now she's not sure if any fight is left in her.

* * *

The doctors left Elena after a while. She was moved to a bed where no one visited. Time passed, two weeks to be precise. Two weeks of the only seeing nurses and doctors. Of recovering in such emptiness. Two weeks of solidarity.

Elena was almost good enough to be released. Her accident will eventually be forgotten by everyone but her. Some could say it was a moment of clarity- others a stage of deep depression. To Elena it was her life and it's not a moment or a stage but a check on where she is at.

About 2 O'clock the nurse stopped by. She spoke to the wounded warrior. "You have a visitor."

The words were unfamiliar to Elena. She checked in under a false name. She doesn't need the doctors discovering her body doesn't match an almost thirty year old women.

A man entered the room. One she thought was lost to her. One she sure was glad to see.

Tyler walked to the bed. A man of such fight. A man she has tortured for years. He took a seat beside her and sat. He sat with watery eyes for a descent amount of time.

"Elena, what happened?" Tyler asked.

"An accident," Elena responded with such literal meaning.

"A false name, nobody knew you were here," Tyler pointed out.

Elena sighed, "that was the purpose of it, but somehow you knew I was here."

Tyler watched his once friend in a stat of pitifulness, a state of nothing. "I volunteer here, and well you were in a bed and I brought you food one time. Asleep you lied. Elena, are you okay?"

The question was a good one. It's meaning could be seen in multiple ways. It's response, well that was a task.

"What do you know?" She asked the wolf, trying to decide on where to begin. She didn't need to be told what Tyler wanted to hear. Tyler was here to make Elena feel fine. Elena just knew he wanted to hear so he could help her. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she felt.

"I know you left, you didn't come here when you woke up. I know you were supposedly taken but then not taken. I know that there's a reason that you deserve to explain everything. So I'm here to listen. I'm here to be here." Tyler explained.

His response was everything she needed. And to think Tyler cared enough over the others and it was only Tyler. They didn't have some ultra bond of love or friendship. They had a trust and care for another and yet he's willing to listen. He's willing to be optimistic of her.

"I woke up and found Klaus. O was frightened. He figured out how to wake me up, of course it was for his own personal agenda. He assured all of you were happy, well as happy as you could be with the past. Over time, I grew less and less useful. I was the human so i was good for entering houses and stuff like that. What he needed from me as the doppleganger was done. Over time I grew close to them, Elijah and Rebecca. Klaus took a bit longer. But it was different. It was like he opened up, like his wall were broken down. I saw the man who was tortured by his farther, entrapped by a curse meant to protect them. I saw a family destroyed but still standing. After a while I was allowed to leave," Elena said.

Tyler listened, soaking in every detail as she blurted her soul.

"I couldn't come back. I couldn't explain. I was awake but I thought returning would bring nothing but misery to you guys. I have been like a magnet for disaster. I thought everyone moved on and everyone found some sort of sanctuary. I believed that coming home would draw some crazy threat and everyone's lives would be ruined, if they still had their life. Moving on was somethings everyone did, and I needed to face that, not break it. As time passed I thought how could I return. I began to grow happy. I began to feel things."

Elena continued. She told Tyler everything. Matt, Elijah, Kol, and every detail in between. The story took almost two hours to tell. When she was done, Elena was crying and Tyler was just holding her hand. A gesture Elena was beyond grateful for.

Tyler absorbed all the information like a sponge in a pool of water. He understood her process and he forgave her for not being there.

"One question," Tyler reported. Elena nodded saying that was alright. "Why not tell Klaus you love him?"

The question that struck a nerve. One she was unaware of the problem. Elena knows she had some feelings for Klaus. She knew she wanted him but love? Love to a man who tortured, kidnapped, and drained her blood. One who destroyed Stefan, taking him. The man who killed her aunt. The one haunted her through high school. Love? She never thought possible.

"I don't love him," Elena said. She believed it, because she didn't know any better.

Tyler grinned. "Elena, you stayed with him. I get why you didn't return home but there's a world you could of thrived in. Yet you remained in some mansion with him and his crazy siblings. Ones you befriended. You and Elijah broke him. You're denying it, but come on, admit it. You're in love with Klaus Mikaelson. As much as you don't want to come to that sort of conclusion. You're so far, like over a cliff, in love with him," Tyler informed.

In that moment Elena realized, she was in love with Klaus.


	15. The Blonde

Three weeks have passed and Elena remained in Mystic Falls for physical therapy. Nobody but Tyler knew she was there. She only went outside when visiting the therapist or in her rented house's backyard. (At least there was a pool). Tyler would visit hopefully once a day. But Tyler had a life. Elena was bored. Remaining in a constant state of excruciating pain and suffering. Elena was not just physically wounded but emotionally. Her heart ached for a man a month ago she didn't even know what he was. A man with a stupid english accent. Annoying need for self indulging. A man whose a cold-hearted killer. A man who left. Who came to talk and who just left.

Tyler knocked on the door. Letting himself in, he head to the living room where Elena's eyes were glued to an electronic screen. Some cheesy reality show with absolutely no purpose. He sat down next to her. Elena appeared utterly miserable. Her greasy hair wasn't a distraction for her stained gray sweater. Tyler put his arm around his friend, allowing her head to rest gently his shoulder.

"Elena, call them, any of them," Tyler suggested. Tyler wasn't the same young man he once was. He became none other than a high school teacher/ coach. He's grown up. His forehead displayed wrinkles. His hair had a few threads of silver. His body matured and so did him. Tyler Lockwood, who would of thought, could become normal. Although that monthly shift into some dangerous beast.

Elena cried. It's like her hobby lately. "I don't need blood to help me," she argued.

"They'll give it to you. If Klaus knows he'll come running," Tyler argued.

Elena remarked, "He won't. He left Tyler. For thousandth time- Klaus left me. I'm an idiot for thinking he could care. I'm in love with an narcissistic embilsole."

"You're in love with a man," Tyler corrected.

* * *

Klaus glanced over at the women. The two alone in an empty bar. The compelled bartender to remain in the back till someone got him, ignoring everything he heard. Her eyes were blue like ocean. Her body seemed warm and appealing. Any man would says he was beautiful, any man would pull something. The women say Klaus's stares. She appeared wondrous at the mysterious stranger before her. She sits beside him, her fragrance smells identical to lilac. She's perfect to the naked eye.

"Hello," she says. Her fingers run around the tip of her glass.

Klaus imagined the women and what he can do with her. He's thoughts like a predator but isn't that what he is. She's his prey, if only she knew how literal it meant.

"You're sitting alone in a bar in the middle of the afternoon. You're either an alcoholic or seriously damaged," Klaus spoke with utter sincerity.

The women's eyes widened. Her mind told her to bolt but her curiously consumed her better judgement. "How'd you know?"

"Beautiful women, not hard to figure out," Klaus explained vaguely.

"You think I'm beautiful," she noted.

Klaus scanned the blonde.

Before he knew it their lips were sucking as her body was on the counter. Klaus's hormones electrified as his hunger took over. He grabbed her neck. His lips glazing over it as she gasped for air.

His teeth sunk in to her warm neck. The women lost all function. Her blood traveled in him, vanishing that unexplainable thirst. The women dropped to the floor. Her lifeless body laid there. Klaus squatted to where he was right above her. Her stroked her hair so that an ear was visible. His mouth almost touching the skin. "I think you're tasty," Klaus said. Walking out of the bar he buttoned his shirt. He flipped the sign from open to close and took off.

* * *

Elena cooked brownies in the kitchen, she's been doing that a lot lately, cooking. Tyler watched the girl he cared for drown in her own suffering.

"Want frosting?" Elena asked.

Tyler nodded. He offered to help but Elena wouldn't hear of it.

The oven dinged and Elena puled out the hot pan. The kitchen was permeated with the aroma of sweet sensational supreme chocolate. Tyler's stomach ached for a taste.

Tyler reached for one and Elena slapped his hand away. Tyler shook off the burn.

"No, I'm giving them to the hospital," Elena said. Placing the brownies on a plate, she wrapped them in tin foil.

"Prude," Tyler complained.

Elena's mouth opened and she laughed.

"They're a gift for all their help and besides, if it weren't for you they'd be my only company," Elena commented.

Tyler gave her a look. He teased, "That's depressing."

"It most certainly is," Elena agreed.

* * *

Klaus's body ached as he strolled through Miami. The weather was not only amazing but the streets were spectacular. A city of perfection. Klaus approached the beach. Sitting on the soft tropical sand, he kicked off his black shoes. He let his toes curl into the coziness. He watched as kids created messy sandcastles. As teens basted their annoying, meaningless music. As men carried and lifted the heavy junk. As grilling and fires covered the shoreline. He bent back, resting his head. His whole body was laying on the cloud like surface. He stared into the blue sky and thought. He thought of how he didn't change. He was getting somewhere. He wasn't killing innocents, kidnapping women for his personal gain, or even stealing anything of worth. He was becoming a man and not a menace. And then she left. Now, lying on the sand, he realized how messed up he is. She changed him. A man of nothing but evil for a thousand years. A man where he was the only priority. Where his brothers and sisters were locked away by him. A man capable of killing his own mother. He wasn't that man. He was caring and compassionate. And yes it was only for a short time. He forgot the sensation of drinking an innocent. But lying there- all he could think about was if it was worth losing her?


	16. The Grocery Store

Rebekah studied the man in front of her. A tall handsome stranger, one who may she say is very attractive. Rebekah walked over to him, her hot body approaching the guy. He looked at her, his brown eyes focused on the vampires flawless face. He smiled in that flirtatious way.

"I'm Rebekah," she said,

The guy who was the stranger was curiously watching the occurrence in a jealous way.

"Eric," he said in a thick brooklyn accent. That type of accent amused Rebekah. She always thought it was a bit weird, even for the americans.

"So what brings you here?" she ask. Not really a question, I mean she's standing in grocery store. It's more of one to raise Eric's hormones.

"You do," he answers in a type of whisper that intrigues Rebekah.

She grins, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, in fact of been looking for you and your brothers for quite some time," he says eyeing Rebekah.

Rebekah's guard immediately goes up. Her instincts claw their way into trying to take over. "Who are you?" she demands to know.

Eric forms a creepy smirk on his face. "What you happened to the little nice girl act, I liked it,"" he so wittily jokes.

"Answer more or I'll rip your heart right out from your chest," Rebekah threatens.

"No you won't," Eric so calmly states. He gently strokes through the blonde hair before him. Eyeing the girl like she's the real prey.

Eric's friend moves forward, directly beside him.

"See if you do, you won't ever know. Nope," he shakes his head like a physcopath who get their way. "Someone is after your brother and unless you know how you going to save him?"

"Klaus can handle himself, you on the other hand. Well you're nothing but a weak useless vampire," Rebekah clarifies.

This time Eric's friend does the smirking. "Rebekah, now your right. But he can't take care of your best friend. I mean we already put her in the hospital. We can easily slice her head of," he explained.

Rebekah didn't have a clue of what they were talking about. Elena never told her about being in the hospital. Her face appeared puzzled to the men in front of her.

"You don't know," Eric guessed. He snickered. His demonic like eyes pierced right through hers. Making her look like the vulnerable one standing before a great original.

"Know what?" Rebekah, in a way of tone, begged for them to tell her.

Eric egged her on intensively, "Alright, Elena was in a sad, tragic bus accident almost two months ago. She barely made it alive. Hurting everywhere, but at least she was well you know. Poor Elena always caught in the middle. I mean throughout her life she's been considered collateral damage. I mean over and over again. She's the doppleganger so she has to die to break the curse. She's the vampire who needs to die for all to live. She's the best friend who needs to remain frozen in a coffin. SHe's the person you all took advantage of. You grabbed her away from her life. Wakening her to do your bidding. She seems like maybe, she just needs to be left alone. Wouldn't you agree."

"So then leave her alone," Rebekah notioned.

"See I cannot do that. You dragged her down this path, as if she was a dog on a leash. Elena Gilbert is your brothers biggest weakness. You know it, I know it, Klaus knows it, but little Elena, she's clueless. So tell your brother if she is stay alive in that pretty little body of hers, hand himself over to her," the other one offered in a forceful way.

"Whose her?" Rebekah asked.

"He'll know exactly who she is," Eric added.

"What is stopping me, from ending you right now," she wondered.

"Simple, were not the ones in charge," Eric commented.

Walking away her left the Mikaelsson standing in the aisle of the grocery store. Dismayed but worried.


End file.
